Swat Kats
Swat Kats is Society's valuable member of the Special units for their unique and radical gadget-weapons and outstanding teamwork on assault and rescue mission. Canon bio Jake "Razor" Clawson and Chance "T-Bone" Furlong were members of Megakat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. Unfortunately, the Enforcers were commanded by Feral, an incompetent, overbearing and inflexible Enforcer who was believed to have owed his position entirely to political machinations. While in pursuit of Dark Kat, one of the main arch-villains of the series, the two rebelled against Enforcer Commander Feral's orders to fall back and leave Dark Kat to him. When they objected, citing their already-acquired target lock, Commander Feral used his jet to slap their wing, sending Jake and Chance's jet crashing into Enforcer headquarters and allowing Dark Kat to get away. In his anger, Feral discharged Jake and Chance from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters. Using discarded military parts and weapons from the salvage yard, Jake and Chance built themselves a three-engine jet fighter called the Turbokat, which resembled several different jet fighters, most notably the Grumman F-14 and the Saab Draken, along with a handful of such other vehicles as the Cyclotron, a motorcycle built into the jet; the Turbo Mole, a subterranean vehicle used to drill underground; the Hoverkat, a militarized hovercraft, the Thunder Truck, a militarized Jeep modified from their tow truck, and they also built two jet skis which they used in Mutation City. All these vehicles were stored, along with a training area and other equipment, in a secret hangar below the yard. They commenced to patrol Megakat City as the SWAT Kats, defending it against any kind of menace that threatened the city. Their enemies included the criminal mastermind Dark Kat; the undead sorcerer The Pastmaster; the mutant evil genius Doctor Viper; and the robotic gangsters the Metallikats. The SWAT Kats (Razor and T-Bone) also faced many villains-of-the-week, such as Madkat and Volcanus. Razor and T-Bone kept their identities secret from everyone, and their closest ally became Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, a character more important than the mayor himself. Their methods did not endear them to Commander Feral, and in the series the three often clashed. The Metallikats were the only characters in the series to learn their true identities, when they invade the secret hangar. In the second season, Lieutenant Felina Feral, who disagreed with her uncle's view about the SWAT Kats' activities, became another ally. Jake Clawson (alias: Razor, Mister Kat) - The smaller but older member of the SWAT Kats, who is an ace leader and a mechanical genius. He designed the various gadgets and advanced weaponry used in the Turbokat, and he serves as the radar interceptor and weapons control officer, or RIO, in the Turbokat. He is a martial arts master. He is the more measured, and restrained, of the two kats. In "Razor's Edge" sometimes he lost his self-confidence in his fighting because he had "hurt" two pedestrians, but recovered from this upon discovering it was a set-up by Dark Kat. He loved the late night show with David Litterbin (a pun on David Letterman). His love interest is Callie. His catchphrases are "SWAT Kats, To the jet!" and "Bingo!" Chance Furlong (alias: T-Bone, The Trustworthy Sidekick) - The larger but younger member of the SWAT Kats and pilot of the Turbokat jet. T-Bone is one of the best pilots in the SWAT Kat universe but he is Razor's sidekick, as seen in "Cry Turmoil." He loves aerial warfare history, as seen in "The Ghost Pilot," and Scaredy Kat cartoons. It was revealed in "The Ci-Kat-A" that he had a strong dislike of bugs that he eventually overcame while he is coward. In "Mutation City," it was revealed that he was unable to swim, though later in the episode, he learned, and rescued an unconscious Razor from drowning. He is very protective of his partner and the Turbokat and gets extremely upset if anything happens to either. Chance is also the more daring of the two—in his willingness to take chances (especially when in the TurboKat). Chance commonly flew the Turbokat out of tough situations, refusing to eject, and coaxing his "baby"--the TurboKat—to perform. He soon started to like Felina. His catchphrase is "Oh, boy!" Appearence in Ultima Swat kat was under the command of the Generals even the Scouts also, as the Special unit's Stealth troops, hidden under the radar of Organization and hit hard to the heart of it, some hints they would make appearing from fans who drawing them with the other Special unit. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males